Alternate Universes (Swan Queen Week)
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: My contribution to Swan Queen Week over on Tumblr for Alternate Universes. Enjoy!
1. Let's Get Coffee Sometime

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Hey everybody! This is my second time participating in Swan Queen Week and I hope you enjoy my one-shots and drabbles and we all have a great week!<em>

_If you wanna check out my last contribution hit up my profile and it's called 'I Want You Here (SQW)'._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1  Meet-Cute AU**

* * *

><p>The bus was getting ready to leave as Emma Swan made her way towards the back to find a seat. A duffel bag in one hand and a ticket in the other she spotted an empty seat ready and waiting for her. She shuffled up the cramped aisle until she reached it and smiled politely at the woman sat in the window seat next to it.<p>

"Hi, is this seat taken?"

The brunette woman looked up and Emma could have sworn her heart stopped at the sight of her. "No, go ahead"

It took her a few moments to come back down to earth but when she did she smiled and nodded politely. "Thanks"

She placed her duffel bag in the overhead storage and then slipped her backpack down under the seat in front. Luckily as soon as she sat down the bus started moving and was on its way towards their destination. It wasn't until a few moments later that the other woman spoke up from beside her offering her a sweet smile.

"Hi, I'm Regina"

She smiled back. "I'm Emma. Emma Swan"

"Interesting name"

"You think so?"

"Hmm, it has a certain ring to it"

"Yours isn't so bad either"

"Thank you"

"My pleasure. So you have a second name Miss Regina...?"

"Mills."

"Now that is interesting."

Regina laughed, making Emma laugh in return. "So what takes you to the great city of Boston Miss Swan?"

"Already asking the personal questions huh?"

Regina chuckled as she shook her head. "Of course not, I'm just curious. I thought that if we were going to spend the next few hours sat next to each other we should at least find something to talk about"

"Ok, that's a fair point made. So, you wanna know what I'm doing in Boston?"

"Yes"

"Well then, I guess we have the time to talk..."

Regina laughed as she and Emma exited the bus. The two women had been talking the entire way there and were still at it even when it was time to get off. Walking off to the side with her duffel bag in hand Emma smiled. "So, Regina Mills, I guess this is it"

Regina looked around her and then focused back on the blonde. "Yes, I guess it is."

"You know, maybe we should get coffee sometime. Maybe when you're next in Boston"

"I would like that"

"Me too" Emma watched as she checked her watch. "I would love to stay but I'm going to miss check-in"

"Yeah I should get going, I've gotta debrief before I go home"

"Well then, I'll see you around Miss Swan"

"Yeah, same here. Oh, and good luck on that proposal"

"Thank you. Good luck to you too on catching your next mark"

"Thanks"

Emma watched with a sigh as Regina walked away, then rounding a corner out of sight. It was a few moments before she started walking in the opposite direction and towards a cab. If you had asked her that she would have spilled her guts to a complete and total stranger this morning when she woke up she would have told you you were crazy but there was something about Regina she couldn't get out of her head. Something was definitely different about her, she just didn't know what.

* * *

><p>"Miss Regina Mills"<p>

Regina's head snapped up from the paperwork she had been working on to the body attached to the familiar voice. "Miss Swan" She smiled. "What a nice surprise to see you in this small town of mine"

Emma shrugged. "Yeah, well, I would have rather been here under better circumstances"

Regina frowned as she placed her pen down in front of her, motioning for Emma to pull up a chair. "What can I do for you?"

"I was tipped off that a mark of mine was in your town. When I heard it was Storybrooke I guessed that the best place to come first was your office, seeing as you're mayor and all"

"Then you came to the right place. You could say I keep an eagle eye on my entire town so I have probably seen or know someone who has seen the person you're looking for. What's their name?"

"I'm looking for a guy named Killian Jones. He jumped bail on me back in Boston"

"Ah, Killian Jones, I know him"

"You do?"

"Yes. He's known for frequenting the bars down around the docks"

"And he would be there right now?"

Regina shrugged. "Maybe. I know he has a weak spot for the drink. He thinks he's some kind of pirate captain"

"At least I now know the reason why people who know him call him 'Hook'."

"You're going now?"

Emma nodded as she stood up and adjusted her leather jacket. "Yep. I have to make sure he doesn't get away. I've been chasing him for about a week already. Luckily he wasn't that hard to find."

Regina nodded, the air in the room silent for a few moments before she finally decided to speak up. "Are you staying long?"

"I would love to but I've gotta get him back as soon as possible. Once I've caught him I'll throw him in the sheriff's station to sleep it off before I head back, why?"

Regina shrugged, begging herself internally not to blush at the fact that she had caught herself off guard. "Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to get that coffee we never got back in Boston"

Emma smiled as she made her way towards the door. "Of course. I'll see if I have time before I head back tomorrow. Have a nice day Miss Mills"

"You too"

And like that she was gone and Regina was still left with the mountain of paperwork she had before. Coffee sounded much better than this but she had a job to do. Bring on the headache.

* * *

><p>Emma walked into the sheriff's station to find Regina sat on the edge of one of the empty desks, her pencil skirt hiked up and giving her the perfect show of bare legs and killer heels. What she didn't expect though, other than the attractive mayor of the town teasing her with her perfect legs, was said woman immediately blushing at the sight of her. If there was anyone who was taking that job she hadn't expected it to be Emma.<p>

"Emma?" She questioned, screaming at herself inside to erase the blush that was no doubt now adorning her face.

The blonde forced a smile as she tried to ignore the way Regina's legs were calling to her. "Hey Regina. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I was waiting for my new sheriff to arrive"

"Then that would be me"

"But I thought you had a job?" She questioned as she slid off the desk gracefully and smoothed out her skirt.

"I did but I needed a change. When I heard Storybrooke was looking for a temporary sheriff I guessed that it was perfect opportunity to see if small town life was for me"

"You were thinking of staying?"

Emma shrugged as she walked over to her. "Maybe, I wanted to see what it was like first before I made any life changing decisions"

"Well then, I guess you'll be needing this"

Emma watched as Regina reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheriff's badge, holding it out in front of her to take. The blonde didn't miss a beat as she took hold of it, unable to ignore the way sparks seemed to erupt from the way their fingers brushed against one another. Smiling she took a step back and hooked it on her belt.

"There. Am I in?"

Regina smiled and nodded. "Of course" She replied, holding out her hand. "Welcome to Storybrooke Miss Swan"

* * *

><p>It was ironic that the rain was pouring down today of all days. It was about 9pm and Emma had just gotten a call from a friend of hers in Boston letting her know that there was a huge job opportunity that she had to act on before she missed her chance. If you had asked her a year ago she would have jumped at the chance but right now, as she pulled up outside the mansion on Miffin Street, she was anything but eager. She had a question that she needed answered and only one woman could do it.<p>

Putting the car in park she got out and ran up the front path that led to the porch and rang the doorbell. Inside Regina frowned as she set her wine glass back down on her desk, getting up and heading for the door. When she found a wet Emma Swan stood on her doorstep she couldn't help but be confused.

"Emma?"

"Regina, I need to ask you something. It's kind of an emergency"

"Ok well, do you want to come in?" She shook her head no. "Emma, what is it? You're scaring me"

"I just got a phone call from a friend in Boston. They need me there right away"

"Ok, but what has that got to do with me?"

"It was about a job opportunity"

"It's permanent and it's what I've dreamed of doing. If you asked me a year ago I would have said yes right away"

Immediately Regina understood but as much as she didn't want to know what it was about she had to ask anyway.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I wanted to know if I had a reason not to take it"

The way Emma looked directly into her eyes Regina understood exactly what she was talking about. "Emma, I..."

"Regina, please. I don't think I can take much longer of not knowing."

In that moment everything seemed to click into place, Regina's silence speaking volumes as she gazed into Emma's eyes knowingly. Something inside of her was screaming out a reason why she shouldn't leave, a reason she hadn't had the courage to confront the moment Emma had walked back into her life all those months ago telling her that she didn't know whether she was staying permanently or not. Now though, she felt one hundred percent sure that this was what she wanted and she just hoped that Emma felt the same way.

In the blink of an eye she was grabbing hold of her red leather jacket and forcefully connecting their lips together, Emma taking a few moments to overcome her shock and respond. As soon as her hands went to Regina's shirt-clad waist their bodies seemed to move flush together as they continued to kiss, neither one wanting to break the perfect moment.

Eventually the need for air became too much though and Regina ended the kiss even though she had been the one to initiate it. Sighing out happily she tried to catch her breath, eventually looking up into Emma's eyes which were staring right back at her.

"Is that a good enough reason?"

"It's more than enough, Regina. It's everything I needed."

* * *

><p>A few years later...<p>

Emma smiled as she fingered her wedding ring. She was currently sat in one of the booths at Grannies waiting for someone to meet her. She looked up from her ring when she heard the bell above the door ring out and smiled at the person who had entered.

"Hey babe"

"Hello dear"

Emma pressed a quick kiss to her wife's lips before helping her into the seat across from hers. Regina smiled gratefully as she got settled and proceeded to rest her hand on her protruding stomach.

"How's the little one?" Emma asked as Ruby served them two coffees that she had ordered prior to her wife's arrival.

"Mischievous. They've enjoyed kicking me all morning"

By the smile that adorned the other woman's face she knew that Regina wasn't mad, just annoyed that their child enjoyed using her as a kicking/punching bag.

"That sounds uncomfortable." She reached across and placed her hand over Regina's, smiling when the brunette brought it up to her mouth to press a kiss to her knuckles.

"It's quite alright. They've seemed to settle now that you're here"

"Good. I figured we could use a peaceful morning with everything that's going on in our lives"

"I couldn't agree more dear. Is this coffee for me?"

Emma smiled and slid one of the cups closer to Regina. "Of course."

Regina smiled back before bringing the cup to her lips, inhaling the smell of the caffeine before taking a tentative sip of the hot liquid. Emma couldn't help but pick up on the smile adorning her face when she lowered the cup away from her mouth.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Nothing, just that do you remember when we first met and every time after that we always suggested getting coffee but we never did?"

"Of course."

"But now we make it a point to enjoy getting it together at least once a week"

"Yeah, well, I figured it was something where we had a lot of making up to do."

"I know. Is that why you vowed on our wedding day to buy me coffee every week?"

"I didn't say I would buy it for you every week. I just said that I would buy it for you every _other_ week"

"You liar!" Regina laughed.

Emma shrugged in response. "I'm anything but!"

Shaking her head Regina sighed. "Whatever you say. Does that mean you're going to make your pregnant wife pay for coffee when we leave today?"

"Hey! You used the pregnancy card, no fair!" Regina just shrugged. "You're getting way too used to using that card on me. I'm starting to regret agreeing to letting you know I'd do anything for you when we found out you were pregnant."

"When else would I? I'm not going to be pregnant my entire life"

"Fair point. I'll buy you coffee babe, I promise. But you owe me!"

"Whatever you say dear"

There was a silent moment before Emma reached across the table and took Regina's hand into her own. "I love you Regina, you know that right?"

"Of course. I love you too Emma"


	2. Better Than Laundry

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to everybody who have faved this and reviewed etc. I appreciate all the love and I hope you enjoy this next one-shotdrabble._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2  Roommate AU**

* * *

><p>Regina rolled her eyes as she picked up yet another article of clothing. It was laundry day and her room-mate seemed to have made it her goal to litter their apartment with her clothes on purpose. The reason she knew it was on purpose was because Emma liked to mess with her, especially with something as trivial as this. Regina didn't want to do it anyway and Emma only made it that much harder and annoying by making it difficult. That's why she decided to call her out on it.<p>

"Emma!"

"Yeah?"

"You made this mess on purpose!"

"No I didn't"

Regina rolled her eyes yet again deciding that she confront her face to face. Carrying the laundry basket under her arm she made her way into the bedroom they shared and found her girlfriend gaming at the computer tucked away in the corner.

"Yes you did"

"Come on babe, I just got home from practice and Ruby's online!"

Regina ignored her whining and sighed. "Emma Swan you help me clean this up now!"

"Fine" The basketball player grumbled, sliding off her headphones and getting up from her chair. "Where to?"

"The living room"

Emma made to leave but turned at the last minute and tackled Regina by surprise. The brunette yelped in fear but soon relaxed as her back hit the soft covers of their bed. Emma laughed from on top of her, a smirk adorning her lips.

"I don't really wanna clean up right now"

"I figured that"

"Come on Regina, I just got home from practice and I have a game tonight"

"That may be but when we agreed to live together off campus after high school I thought you were serious when you said you'd help with the chores"

"I am but right now I'd rather do something else" She grinned, waggling her eyebrows which only made Regina roll her own eyes.

"You are incorrigible"

"I know but you love me anyway"

"No, I don't think I do"

Emma's smile faltered temporarily for a few moments before she frowned. "Wait, you don't love me?"

It was a few beats before Regina broke down completely, her hands gripping Emma's biceps as she let out a loud and free laugh which only served to make the blonde above her frown harder, if that was even possible.

"No, really, you don't love me?"

Regina's chuckling had died down significantly by the time Emma asked her so with a smile on her face she raised her hands until they were cupping Emma's face. "Of course I do. I was playing with you"

"Oh, you thought it would be funny to mess with me, huh?"

"Just a little. Come here" Emma let her pull her face down to meet hers, the woman below softly connecting their lips together. "I love you Emma Swan, more than life itself"

"I love you too" Emma replied back softly, letting herself enjoy the feeling of her girlfriends lips upon her own. "But right now you're gonna pay for that!"

Before Regina had time to react Emma's hands were at her sides tickling her without a shred of mercy. Not that she minded though. This was much better than doing laundry anyway.


	3. Call Me Emma

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Just a quick drabble for you all, a full blown one-shot would have taken me too long to get finished and posted. Emma kind of turned into a regal version of herself in this but I don't have anything else in the way of ideas so I hope you like it :)<em>

_Thank you to everybody who has followed this, liked it, reviewed etc. and I hope you enjoy this update and the future ones! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3  Arranged Marriage AU**

* * *

><p>Regina played nervously with one of the many elegant edges of her dress, a dress that her mother had picked out for her, a dress she really wasn't at all comfortable in. The corset itched and she felt ten times too small as the material surrounded her completely. It was almost suffocating. Her heart was beating fast as she waited and she was sure if she was made to stand around any longer she might just faint from the anticipation. The sound of boots snapped her out of her daze and when she spun around, her dress fanning out along the way, she caught sight of the person she was waiting for.<p>

"Your highness, welcome"

"Please" The blonde woman smiled. "I'd much rather you call me Emma. Your highness is too formal. We are to be married after all"

"Yes, we are. I'm sorry"

Emma chuckled and took a step forward, a warming smile on her face. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm already very welcome here in your castle. It's nice to finally meet you Regina"

The brunette nodded and bowed to which Emma grabbed her arm lightly, stopping her mid-way. At Regina's confused face she only smiled wider. "Please, the woman to be my future wife should never have to bow to me"

Standing up Regina frowned. "But-"

"No matter what you think you must do I assure you I won't force. You are to be my wife after all. To me polite manners like you acting as if I'm superior don't matter all that much to me, especially behind closed doors."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Your mother and mine may have arranged this union that is to happen between us but if there's one thing I have learnt from my parents it's that they are equal towards one another. From what I know of your mother she has been strict on the way you are to act, especially around the woman you are betrothed."

"That would be correct"

"And that's why I believe that if we are to be joined you are my equal. That's why I want this marriage to last Miss Regina, magical preservation in mind or not."

"So you believe me to be your equal?"

"Of course, you are to be my queen and me to be yours. Isn't that what marriage is about?"

Regina seemed to ponder that last statement for a few moments before nodding and smiling. "Yes, I suppose it is"

"Well then, if we are on the same page I do believe we have some catching up to do before the ceremony in a few days" She said, offering her arm up to the other woman.

Regina smiled and looped hers through the other woman's and smiled. "Where do you plan on doing this catching up your-Emma?"

Emma grinned at the quick correction to her name and started leading the slightly shy woman towards the door. "I thought we'd start by visiting the amazing gardens I've heard so much about and then we would stop by a certain apple tree I've been told about" She said, winking at the last part.

How she found out about her favourite spot already was beyond Regina but from how Emma had presented herself to her already just in their first conversation with one another she was happy to let the other woman take her to her favourite place. She was intrigued. Maybe this whole arranged marriage thing wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. I Just Needed You To Know

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Ok so I hope you enjoy this. I really found this prompt hard to come up with something for so don't judge me as I chose to do a rework of the season 2 finale mine scenes (I think we all needed this though). Anyway, have fun and I will see you tomorrow.<em>

_Thank you again to all the people liking, following and etc. (including over on Tumblr too) as well as everybody reviewing. It's good to know you like it! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4  Canon Divergence AU**

* * *

><p>"Here it is. Once it stops glowing it's destruction is achieved and then, well, then we'll see the real carnage. I'll try to contain it's energy as long as I can."<p>

"It won't be long. They'll have the bean soon. Then we can get the hell out of here."

Regina paused for a few short moments, unsure of how to say the next sentence out loud. "Slowing the device, it's going to require all the strength I have."

It didn't take very long for Emma to understand exactly what she meant, a frown slightly forming on her face. "You're not coming with us, are you? When you said goodbye to Henry, you were saying goodbye."

Regina broke her gaze with Emma to look down at the crystal before looking back up at the blonde. "He knows I love him, doesn't he?"

"Regina, no. There has gotta be another way."

"You were right, you know. Everything that's happening, it's my fault. I created this device. It's only fitting that it takes my life."

"What am I supposed to tell Henry?"

"Tell him that in the end, it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing."

Emma couldn't help but feel pain radiate through her chest at the other woman's words. "Regina, please..."

"Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son. Let me die as Regina."

Emma's eyes dropped from Regina to the crystal and back up again before she turned to walk away, Regina already prepping her hands over the humming object. But then Emma stopped not knowing why she turned around in the first place. Maybe it was the pain in Regina's face when she asked her to die as herself, or maybe it was the unshed tears she could clearly see just bursting to overflow down the brunette's cheeks. Whatever it was she couldn't leave the mine without telling her. Not when she was so willing to give up her life to save everybody else, or at least buy them some time. If Emma hadn't been sure before, she was damn sure about her feelings now.

"Regina..."

Before she could stop her Regina had already connected herself to the trigger, her purple magic flowing from her hands to the glowing device. When she opened her eyes as the initial surge of magical power subsided a little the tear that had been dying to burst free rolled down her cheek. But still, as Emma felt the urge to run deep down in her gut, she couldn't leave that mine without telling Regina the truth, even if she had just signed her death warrant.

"Regina..."

"Emma, go!"

Shaking her head she refused to listen to both Regina and her gut feeling. "No!"

"Go now!"

"No! I won't leave until I get something off my chest!"

"You don't have time, now go!"

"Regina I love you!"

The other woman seemed to freeze, despite the magic flowing from her hands. "What?"

"I love you!"

"Do you really think this is the time?"

"Yes. Not when I don't think I'll ever get the chance to say it to you again."

"But-"

"I just needed you to know"

Before Regina could react the blonde had turned and was already running out of sight and out of the mine. Trust Emma Swan to drop a bombshell like that at the most inappropriate time and then run right after.

* * *

><p>The next time Emma came back she had three other people with her.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"You were willing to die to save us. That makes you a hero. And now we're gonna be hero's"

"We're gonna open a portal, throw this thing into a void"

"No. You don't know that it'll work"

"We have to try"

Charming ushered Snow and Henry to the side. "Everybody, step aside."

Emma had her back to everybody, feeling inside the pouch for the bean but came up empty.

"Emma?" Charming questioned.

"It's empty. Hook."

* * *

><p>"I can't contain this much longer."<p>

Emma looked up, her eyes meeting Regina's. They really were screwed now. She turned her gaze to her left, looking over at her parents as tears glazed over her eyes. "Mom, dad."

She let herself fall into the embrace, finally letting her parents be her parents. It wasn't until Henry pulled away that Emma realized where she wanted to spend the last moments of her life, however long they may be.

"I love you Henry."

Then she pulled away. She joined her son and the woman she loved and before Regina knew it not only was Henry hugging her Emma was too. That's when she realised that she had something to say before it was too late. "I love you too Emma"

Emma only smiled sadly, a tear running down her face as she embraced the woman she loved from the opposite side of their son.

When Regina looked back down at the trigger she sucked in a breath before looking back down at Henry. "I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this. I'm just not."

In that broken whisper Emma's mind seemed to click as if by a flick of a switch. Pulling away from Regina she moved so that she was stood in front of her and the trigger. "You may not be strong enough, but maybe _we_ are."

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing but when she saw the determination in the other woman's eyes she knew she was completely serious about what she had just offered. Her gaze fell to Snow, Charming and Henry and as if understanding just by the look in her eyes they all moved well out of the way. Emma took one last gaze at Regina's face before offering her hands up over the trigger, taking a breath as she let herself relax.

Soon enough her magic was flowing from her finger tips and they both watched as her bright magic mixed with Regina's purple. Regina let a small smile cross her lips before she focused back on the trigger, feeling Emma's magic clearly as they pushed a little more with every passing second. Moments later before they could react they were both being flung in opposite directions into the hard mine floor.

It was a minute before they all woke up, temporarily unconscious from the sheer burst of power the trigger had emitted. David laughed as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "We're alive!"

"Emma!"

David pulled Emma to her feet and as soon as she was up the blonde shakily walked over to the brunette and offered her hand. Regina gratefully took it and allowed Emma to pull her to her feet, a little surprised when the blonde saviour pulled her in for a bone crushing hug.

"We did it" She gasped in surprise, showing no signs of letting Regina go any time soon.

"Yes, we did" And before Emma could pull away she cupped both sides of her face and pulled her in for a fervent kiss, not caring who else was watching, i.e. Snow and Charming. When she pulled her lips away from Emma's she let her forehead rest against the blonde's. "But don't ever do something so stupid like that again. Next time think before you speak about your feelings out loud"

Emma frowned, now quite knowing what to say. "Um, I'm sorry?"

"Gotta hand to Henry. He's right about a lot of things."

Emma turned her gaze away from Regina but made no move to let her go from her embrace. "Yes, he is. Isn't that right, kid? Henry?"

"Henry?"

"Henry?"

They started frantically moving through the mine, Mary Margaret frowning when Emma crouched down. "Emma, what is it?"

"They took him"


	5. Vampires Can't Have Soulmates

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>I could have done something 'expected' and I wanted to but I decided to pay tribute to one of my favourite TV shows, Moonlight. You don't have to have seen it to read this so I hope you enjoy. I really wanted to write vampire Swan Queen.<em>

_Thank you to everybody still reading and following etc. It truly has been amazing and I hope we enjoy the last few days of this week. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5  Soulmate AU**

* * *

><p>The vampire growled as she stalked towards the door, more than done with this conversation but Regina wasn't letting it go. They'd been through too much together to just end it like this, for Emma to just up and run like she had done so many times before.<p>

"Emma, listen to me!"

"No, I can't do this any more Regina"

"But I love you!"

"And I love you too. Enough to know I need to let you go for your own good!"

"For my own good?! So you're just going to leave me without even having tried?"

The private detective sighed and rubbed at her temple. "It's not that simple! You got hurt tonight Regina and I couldn't stop it!"

"But you're my soulmate. You have been since the day you saved me as a little girl!"

"Vampires can't have soulmates Regina!"

"How do you know that?!"

"Because I know it's too good to be true. I don't want to have you only to lose you right after because of what I am!"

"But you won't hurt me, you haven't hurt me"

"I know but in time I will, trust me"

The reporter took a few steps towards the other woman who was hovering by the front door of her apartment. "I can't. I'm a monster Regina. I've spent every day for the past sixty years hating what I am, hating the fact that I never chose this. Then with everything that happened with Lily. I can't let myself get close again, not when the last time I did I was turned into this monster."

Regina sighed but she wasn't giving up just yet. If there was one thing that she had learnt from being a good reporter it was that you had to be persistent and in Emma's case it was no exception. "Emma, you may be a vampire but you still have a soul. It's still inside of you and being what you are will never change that. I will admit that what happened with Lily wasn't the best of situations but you survived. That day you saved me when I was a little girl when she tried to make us into the perfect little family, her plan didn't work. You stopped her and sure, she came back but she's gone Emma. She's in your past. She's not your wife any more and if there's anything I've learnt recently, especially when Daniel died, it's that I can't lose somebody else that I care about. I won't let it happen. I might be human but I love you Emma Swan, vampire or not"

"Exactly, you're a human Regina. What happens when you get old? You deserve a life I can't give you"

"But what if I don't want that life? What if I want my life to be with you?"

"You know that can't happen. Why can't you see it?!"

There was a pregnant pause as Regina considered just what she was about to say but she was going to do it anyway. She'd thought about it ever since Emma had given up being a human again to turn back into a vampire to save her. Now as Emma threatened to leave her life and never come back, she was more sure than ever that this was what she wanted.

"Turn me"

Emma's head snapped up at the suggestion, not quite believing her hearing. "Excuse me?"

"Turn me Emma"

"No, it's out of the question"

Regina took that final step forward and grabbed Emma's hand, placing it over her chest and resting their foreheads against one another. "You feel that?" She asked as she closed her eyes. "That's my heartbeat Emma. After everything we've been through together I'm willing to give up that heartbeat in order to be with you. I want to be with you, because whether you believe it or not we're soulmates Emma Swan. I love you more than life itself"

Emma was silent for a few moments, her own eyes closing as she simply let herself feel the steady thrum of Regina's heart under her hand. She'd tried so hard to deny her feelings for the news reporter but it hadn't worked at all. Ever since the first moment she saw her walking barefoot across the fountain at midnight to access a crime scene she wasn't supposed to even be near she knew. She knew who she was and she knew that her undead heart had temporarily beat again at the sight of the woman she knew would shake up her whole life. She just didn't know how much. She'd been there for her when her ex-wife, who had turned her without her consent, had turned up trying to get her back, she'd been there when Regina's fiancé had died and bled out at their very feet when she refused to turn him and they had had so many 'adventures' since the first moment they had met (or at least for the first time since Lily had tried to convince Emma all those years ago that they were a perfect family by kidnapping Regina as a little girl). She couldn't deny they had shared a lot between the two of them but today Regina had gotten hurt and it had been the last straw. She didn't want to put her in harms way any more but she was stood here now asking her to turn her, telling her that they were soulmates. The vampire in her wanted to run, and it always won, but her human side, the side that she never wanted to lose in the first place, was begging her to take the chance she knew she probably would never get again.

Taking a deep breath she kept her eyes closed as she pulled away her hand from Regina's chest and let it rest on her hip. "Ok"

"Really?"

"I love you Regina. I can't deny it any longer. The truth is I don't want to live my life without you, eternity or not."

"I love you too"

The moment their lips connected with one another Emma pulled their bodies flush together, then slowly backing Regina up to her bedroom door. They never once broke contact as they entered the room, Emma closing the bedroom door behind her with a soft click.


	6. Shots Fired

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>For this one I kind of went quite AU so bare with me. All you need to know is that there's no curse, Emma moved to Storybrooke and became sheriff, and Henry was born after they got married.<em>

_Thank you to everybody still reading, we're almost there! Reviews, faves, alerts, re-blogs, thank you end enjoy this update!_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6  No Curse/Alternative Curse AU**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Mulan asked as her partner took off and handed her her police vest and gun.<p>

Emma nodded. "Of course"

"So we can't stop you?" Ruby questioned.

"Nope. I've been waiting three months to catch this motherfucker. Today this ends."

"But what about Regina?"

Emma shrugged at the Chinese woman. "Today I get justice, she gets justice. This piece of shit signed his arrest warrant the day he decided to stalk my wife"

"But-"

"Emma, he's demanding that you go in now"

Emma was thankful for the interruption. She knew her best friends were worried for her but she'd waited too long for this day, for this opportunity, and now it was going to end. She nodded over at David. "Ok, I'm going in"

The other man nodded and spoke into the phone. She then took one last look at her friends and entered the building. The place was dark and cold but for a run-down apartment building you couldn't expect anything less. She climbed the stairs slowly, her heart pounding in her chest as she took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She would admit to herself that she was nervous but she wouldn't admit it out loud. Right now as sheriff she needed to be the picture of calm so that everybody walked away breathing. That was easier said than done.

When she reached the apartment door she knocked twice as instructed and waited a breath before speaking aloud. "Hello? It's sheriff Swan. You asked for me"

"Come in and shut the door behind you!"

Emma did as she was told and slowly opened the door, stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind her, her hands up so as to show she wasn't armed. In the center of the room was her suspect brandishing a gun and holding it to the neck of his hostage.

"I want a trade"

"And a trade you'll get. Me for her, just like we discussed. Let her go Robin and no one needs to get hurt."

"If you stab me in the back she dies"

"Calm down. Just let her go and you can call the shots"

He nodded, slowly letting go of the woman. Emma took a step forward and as soon as the hostage was free he took hold of her, the cold barrel of the gun now pressed against her own neck. The woman glanced back at Emma just as she reached the door.

"Marian go!"

The woman obeyed Emma's command and soon she was gone, not one to stay there any longer than she had to.

Down on the street Regina watched from behind a squad car as a terrified looking woman rushed out of the building, everybody on high alert. A police,officer grabbed her by the arm and tugged her to safety whilst the brunette woman turned back to Mulan.

"Regina..."

"You're telling me you let her go into that building with no protection and no gun?!"

Mulan sighed. "We couldn't stop her. You know how hard headed she can be, especially with this case. We finally had the guy where we wanted him and she went in."

Regina rubbed at her six month pregnant stomach and then her temples. "I'm sorry Mulan I just..."

The Asian woman placed a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder and squeezed. "I know. My wife would be just the same. Just know that if I know my partner as well as I do, she'll get this done without anyone getting hurt, I promise"

"Yeah, she's Emma. That should be reason enough" Ruby chimed in as she placed an arm around Regina's shoulders.

The pregnant woman smiled and leaned into the police officer, thankful that they had talked her down. If they hadn't she was pretty sure that she would have tried to storm in there herself but in her condition she thought that probably wouldn't be very wise. That didn't stop her from worrying though.

Her head snapped up at the sound of a door slam and everybody watched on in horror as the gunman walked out with his gun pressed firmly into her wife's neck. One hand instantly went to her stomach and the other to her mouth to mask the gasp that broke free from her throat. Ruby's arm around her shoulders tightened as Mulan took a protective stance in front of her, her eyes trailed directly on her partner who was now the hostage.

Robin held Emma tightly around her neck with one arm as she struggled, catching sight of Regina in the crowd. He smiled lustfully at her before yelling. "I want a deal. Anyone makes a move she dies."

"What do you want?" Mulan shouted back, both her and David's guns aimed squarely at him.

"I want her!" He shouted, gesturing at Regina with his gun, a smirk on his face.

That's when Emma took in her pregnant wife, the brunette with her hand firmly over their unborn child, tears in her eyes. She couldn't let this mentally disturbed man torture her anymore. This was ending today whether he liked it or not.

She looked over at Mulan and knew she had to warn her. She would understand, she knew she would. "Mulan! I can hold it!"

Her partner instantly got the message and held her hand up to David and the other people who had guns trained on Robin. They obeyed her command and slightly lowered their guns, waiting for Mulan's signal. She kept her gaze locked on Emma and carefully watched what she did next.

The look Emma received back told her that Mulan knew what she was doing so she put her plan into motion. As if in the blink of an eye she was struggling to break free of Robin's grip, wincing as he used the butt of his pistol to hit her in the side of the head. Everybody watching winced, especially Regina as she watched the blood trickle down the side of the blonde's face, but she didn't let that stop her. She did wince at the pain but she had to keep going. She struggled more and reached her hand up, grabbing hold of the arm that held the gun. In a magnificent feat of strength she pulled it down and past her head towards her stomach and as soon as she felt the barrel connect with her shirt-clad stomach she took a deep breath before pressing down on the trigger.

"Shots fired! Officer down!"

The sound of Mulan's voice was the last thing she heard before her vision was consumed with darkness.

* * *

><p>One month later...<p>

Emma groaned as Henry jumped up onto the couch, the little boy full of energy. The complete opposite of his mother.

"Hey, watch it kid. Momma's still injured"

"But I's got something to show you!"

"What is it?" She asked, trying to ignore the pain as she righted herself and pulled her body into a sitting position, her hand covering her abdomen.

"I drew this for you"

Henry then produced a piece of paper that she hadn't noticed and smiled when she took it from him. "Henry this is great"

"You think so?"

"Of course. Can I put it on my desk at work?"

"Yeah!"

Regina smiled as she waddled into the room, a hand on her stomach as she came to a stop beside the couch, examining the picture. It was of her, Emma and Henry all stood holding hands under her apple tree with a space for where his little brother or sister would go once they arrived. She sometimes wondered just how her son got so smart. "And I will frame it for her and we can put it there on the way to school."

"But babe, I can do it myself"

"No, you can't. You're still injured, you said it yourself"

"You did momma"

Emma sighed. "Fine"

"Thank you dear" Regina whispered before she placed a kiss to the top of the blonde's head.

"Mommy?"

The brunette looked over at Henry. "Yes?"

"Can we wait to momma's better and then she can see me put it on her desk?"

"If that's what you want then yes"

"That sounds great kid"

"It does, now why don't you run along and play until dinners ready?"

"Ok!"

He made to jump off the couch and run out of the room and upstairs but he turned around and kissed Regina's stomach and Emma's cheek before dashing out of sight. Regina rolled her eyes but smiled regardless. Emma watched as she rounded the couch and went to sit down but she stopped her by grabbing her lightly on the wrist. At Regina's confused expression Emma smiled and pulled her in between her legs. Ignoring the pain she pulled herself up and closer to her stomach and pressed a kiss to their unborn child.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're seven months pregnant and making dinner all by yourself. Before I did this to myself I would have been able to help you. Are you sure you're not putting too much stress on yourself?"

"If you're asking me if I'm putting stress on our child then no. Mulan and Aurora dropped off everything earlier this afternoon whilst you were asleep. All I had to do was heat it up"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm pretty sure your child would have made it very clear by now if they weren't happy."

"Good point"

Emma pressed another kiss to her stomach before letting her sit down, Regina making sure that she wasn't in pain as she curled up into her side. When she felt Emma place an arm around her shoulder's she let herself relax. It was enough for her to notice out of the corner of her eye her wife's tell.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"You're playing with your wedding ring again. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing"

"Obviously it's something. Tell me, don't even think about dodging it"

Emma knew she was right, plus she hated the fact that her tell was so obvious. "I was just thinking about that day"

"What about it?"

"That maybe I shouldn't have took things into my own hands and let Mulan take the shot instead. I feel guilty because I purposely put myself in danger when I knew not only were you watching but we had a family that needed me"

"Things could have gone a lot worse Emma. Either you could have still been in that apartment and shot by Robin or you could have shot yourself and not made it out of surgery. You're sheriff love, that won't change. Just know that that didn't happen, that you're still here, that Henry still has two mothers and we are still expanding our family together."

It took a few moments to set in before Emma turned to look at the other woman, a smile adorning her face. "Sometimes I really do wonder why you married me and then you do something like that. You're awesome you know that?"

"I've been told"

Emma chuckled. "I love you Regina Swan-Mills"

"And I love you too Emma Swan-Mills. Just don't shoot yourself again. It's not good for your health"

Emma chuckled again as she pressed a kiss to the side of her wife's head. "Duly noted Mayor Mills. Duly noted."


	7. Shut Up And Kiss Me

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>So this is a prequel to chapter 5, the soulmates AU. It's basically set before that one shot so enjoy it. I really just felt like writing another vampire SQ one shot.<em>

_Thank you so much to all of the people who read my one shots over the period of this week, who liked and re-blogged over on Tumblr, and to everybody who reviewed and faved over here. Anyway, thank you for a great week and here's to the next one! :D_

_Viva La Swan Queen!_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7  Forbidden Love AU**

* * *

><p>"Regina...Regina wait"<p>

Regina pulled away reluctantly, her mouth itching to connect with Emma's once more. "What? Am I doing something wrong?"

The private investigator shook her head no. "No, of course not"

"Then why did you stop?"

"I can't do this."

Regina frowned, pulling away to gauge the expression on the vampire's face. "Why?"

Emma reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair that had made its way out of her ponytail up behind her ear. "Because you know it's not right"

"But I want it"

"And I want it too Regina but you have a fiancé."

"Damn it Swan"

"Regina, you know this isn't healthy. I'm a vampire!"

"I know that, but that doesn't bother me"

"Well it should"

"Why are you fighting this?" She asked, watching as the other woman got up and started pacing.

"Because I know we'll regret it in the morning. It's not practical either. You do remember that I sleep in a fridge right?"

"Emma..."

"I want it too Regina but I can't do it. Not whilst you're still with Daniel."

Regina sighed and rubbed her forehead. "But what if I want this too?"

Instead of answering Emma walked over to the front door of her apartment, coming to a stop and standing expectantly. "I think you should go before we do something we regret"

Regina stood but didn't grab her coat as she walked over to the blonde who was lingering by the door. A determined look on her face she shook her head and slipped off the ring that was adorning her left hand. "I want you Emma, more than anything"

"But how can you be sure? I'm a vampire a Regina, I can't give you what a human like Daniel can"

The human woman shook her head as she pocketed the ring. "Tonight isn't about me and Daniel. It's not about anyone else and it's certainly not about what we are, vampire or human. Tonight it's about you and me and I want this Emma, I've never been so sure in my entire life. Please."

"Regina..."

She took a step closer so that their noses were almost touching, gripping hold of the Henley that the blonde was wearing. "I love you Emma Swan"

She hadn't expected that. That was the first time she had said those three words aloud. With the short time that they'd known each other they had been through so much with one another and Regina was the only one that knew about her past, about her evil ex-wife who couldn't seem to let her go. She was the only other woman she'd given herself to and look how that turned out, cursed to live forever as a monster. There was a pull that intensified as Regina looked into her eyes, her signature determination clearly painted across her face. That's when she realised she couldn't fight this no matter how much her brain wanted her to.

In a rush of an uncontested decision she cupped Regina's face and pulled her in for a hard lust filled kiss. When she pulled away she didn't remove her hands, keeping the human woman firmly in place. "I love you too Regina Mills. Just don't make me regret this"

"I promise you I won't. Now just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
